It's a Little TWO Weird
by SwaggyDuncneyShipper13
Summary: (This fanfic will be based around PLL spoilers don't read if you haven't read the books) What if Ali went to live with her long lost twin? What if that twin was a certain CIT? And what if they were after the same bad boy? MAJOR COUPLE: DUNCNEY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm Natalia and me and my friend Melissa will be writing this fanfic together. We will be switching off chapters. This is a Pretty Little Liars and Total Drama crossover and we own known of the characters. The main ship in this fanfic is Duncney ❤. Please comment or like :)**

**-Natalia**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

Courtney's POV

I was just coming back from my high school. It was a perfect day because the sky was blue, the air was warm, the animals have awakened, and the leaves have got their magnificent fall color. Yes, it was September. If only I was this happy all the time! Ugh! Today I had the worst day! I found out that I will be sharing all my classes with…..DUNCAN! That stupid Neanderthal! I can't believe that there isn't one class without him! By the way if you're confused, it is September. URRGGG I CAN'T DEAL WITH HIM! Last year he practically was following me like a lost puppy…with his…sparkling eyes…his ugly yet perfect hair….ahhh…WAIT NO NO NO! Courtney get it together! Anyways I was right outside my house, and when I opened my door. I saw the most amazing thing ever….I had a twin.

"Hello" said the twin. I stood there with her mouth open. I was frozen at the door, and I was still holding onto the door knob.

Then finally I spoke "MOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!?"

My mom, Ellen, came in in a rush.

"MOM WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" I screamed in a confused way.

"Oh. Sweetie this is your twin Alison" Ellen said.

"BUT BUT BUT…THIS IS SCIENTIFICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!" I whipped out my calculator. "Based on my calculations, AND WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN TELLING ME FOR THE PAST FEW YEARS, there is only a 15% chance that I have a twin!"

"Well….this is that 15% chance" Ellen said as she pointed to Alison. She looked exactly like me….except she had a sparkling bracelet with the letter "A" on it. It was just like mine except mine has a "C" on it.

"I think I will give you too some privacy" Ellen said as she giggled and walked away silently. I closed the door and put my stuff down. I noticed a bunch of suitcases behind the door as she closed it. They all had a pink "A" on it. I turned to face Alison.

"Hey! I am so sorry to barge in like this. I mean we have never even met so I know you weren't expecting this. On the bright side I finally get to meet you!" Alison said while still sitting down.

"Wait….WHAT?! How do you know me? You are just a clone of me…..maybe" I said. Before I could calculate if she has a clone Alison stood up and stopped her.

"Listen to me. I am not you clone. I am your sister. I am assuming mother told you that you are an only child, and you father left you…BLAH BLAH BLAH! The thing is, is that our mother had us, but mother and father had a divorce when we were very young. Father took me, and mother took you. That's how this is 'scientifically possible'. The only reason I am here is because…." Alison started tearing up

"Because our father had died in a car accident."

My eyes widened in shock. I couldn't take this anymore. I stood up and went to my room. Alison looked up with a red blotchy face, but she didn't go after me. She stayed and sobbed.

My mom was in my room packing, but I didn't care! HOW COULD SHE DO THIS TO ME! LIE TO MY FACE EVERY TIME I ASKED! First Duncan, and this! What am I going to do?! Well..actually the Duncan part wasn't sooo bad…right? WAIT NO! Courtney you don't like him! I startled my mom when I plopped onto my bed. She looked at me in that parenting kind-of-face.

"So? Do you like her?" Ellen said. I couldn't get mad at my mom, even in this matter.

"She…is…weird! I don't like her! Its weird that she looks exactly like me! What if she is evvvviiilll?"

Ellen laughed "She isn't evil sweetie. But you are going to have to get used to her because…well…..she is going to school with you tomorrow"

"WHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! It's Melissa. As you know I will be writing every other chapter. This is a crossover but the main couple is Duncney❤ thanks to XOXOGOSSIPGIRL for our first review, it means a lot. Hope u enjoy!**

* * *

** CHAPTER 2**

**Courtney's POV**

**I always loved the first day of school regardless of a Neanderthal in all of my classes. I loved learning and walking home in the perfect fall weather, this year was no exception. That is until I got home and the 15% chance of me having a twin became a reality. My twin, Alison, went to live with my father after our parents divorced. We were so young I didn't even remember I had a sister. Nonetheless, I was happy with my life and didn't need a twin to try and ruin it. She may look like me, exactly like me but I'm not fooled with the whole innocent good girl smile she has... She is up to something and I'm going to find out what.**

**Duncan's POV**

**"Dude start of school party this Friday, you coming", Geoff asked. He always threw parties each one better than the last. More alcohol, drugs, and hot girls every time. "Yeah" I said barely listening. I was a little pre-occupied watching my princess walking deep in thought closer to school. What to do to annoy her this time? It was just so damn fun! I casually strolled up to my favorite princess hearing her muttering "she's up to something", I chuckled under my breath. "Morning princess can't wait for 1st period together, and 2nd and 3rd" I was cut off my yapping. "Don't say one word to me during class or you will regret it you Neanderthal". I wasn't even listen as she continued to yap. I saw something crazy behind her. A clone, no a doppelgänger. Anyway there were 2 Courtney's.**

* * *

**So... What did ya think! I know the story is a slow right now but it will speed up soon. Remember to review. **

**xoxoMelissa**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The heat is up, and the tension is rising. Duncan has just discovered that there are two Courtney's. What will happen next? Read more to find out! **

**-Natalia**

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Courtney's POV:

Today as I was walking to school Duncan came up to me, and of course, he started teasing me. What a NEANDRATHAL! He just wants my attention. Anyways as he was talking to me he just paused for no reason. I said "Stop staring, you oversized monkey, its rude." At first I thought he was just being stupid, as he always does, but then I realized that he was staring at Alison. Then, in his husky…sexy…NO COURTNEY! NO! As I was saying, he said to Alison "Well well well, who do we have here?" I told him who she was and how dumb he was to never understand, but he was still just standing there. Staring…AT HER! What really got me going was that he gave her…a nickname! He said "Courtney, just let the little butterscotch talk." I knew he was just trying to make me jealous, but I can't help it. I want him to notice me, and only me! Why does he have to be so…..amazing….ahhh….NO COURTNEY! You cannot like him! He is a brain dead Neanderthal who is…just..so….handsome…..ARGGGG!

Alison's POV:

Well, today was my first day going to school with my awesome sister! I love her so much, but I don't think she feels the same about me….haha! I think I just got you guys for a second! I don't love her, not even one bit. She is a picture-perfect child who got, and still gets, whatever she wants! I am going to ruin her and her perfect life. I will get better grades than her, I'll be in more clubs than her, and I will steal her hot boyfriend. Speaking of…I think I may have met already met him. Duncan is his name, and he is one chunk of hunk! He is the perfect target, and in fact, he already gave me a nickname! Aww, poor little Courtney. She won't know what hit her.

Duncan's POV:

Today was so rad! I saw a second Courtney! At first I was like "WTF?!", but now I realize what an advantage this is. I so made Courtney flip out when I gave Alison a cute little nickname. Making Courtney jealous is gunna be a piece of cake! This girl Alison is the key to Courtney's heart, and she is gunna mke Courtney so jealous! This is gunna be fun


End file.
